The Best of Enemies
by Connie Emeline Sypher
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel first meet on platform nine and three-quaters, just before they are about to start their first year at Hogwarts, where they become the best of enemies.
1. An unfortunate meeting

**Author's Note: Ok. So, this is my first proper attempt at a multi-chapter story. I've never been that good at writing, as my former literature teachers will tell you, so bear with me. There may be (probably will be) some (a lot of) swearing and insults in this fanfic, but that's the worst it will get. I probably won't be able to update as oten as I'd like to because A Levels are frustratingly hard and I have some exams coming up soon. So.. I'll stop babbling now because I'm boring you, and I'm sure this story will do enough of that anyway... Oh, disclaimer, right.. I don't own any characters from Glee (although I really would like to) because they belong to RIB and Fox and I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any HP related things (although I really really would like to) because they belong to J K Rowling... I am now going to stop and let you read the story because I'm sure that if I carry on babbling, the author's note will be longer than the story itself. So, enjoy. If you can.**

Smoke billowed out from the scarlet steam engine, onto the platform, where masses of families, of both muggle and magical blood, were saying their final goodbyes to the soon-to-be first year students of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amongst the chattering crowd stood one of the several muggle families: the Andersons.

The relatively normal family had been somewhat baffled at the unexpected letter that arrived, by owl, a mere three months ago, informing them that their eleven year old son was in fact a wizard and had been offered a place at Hogwarts. After dismissing the first letter as a practical joke, thirty more letters appeared (each delivered by owl) on their front door step, over the following week, which led the Andersons to conclude that it wasn't the childish prank that they'd initially believed it to be, for no normal, non-magical person owns thirty pet owls.

So, here they stood, eyes wide as saucers, as they took in the scene around them, until a loud whistle sounded, signalling that the train would soon be departing and effectively snapping Mr and Mrs Anderson out of their trance.

"Has he got everything? His uniform? His wand? His... WHERE'S HIS OWL?" Mrs Anderson squealed as she spun frantically searching for her son's owl.

Mr Anderson chuckled, "He's right here, dear," he stepped sideways to reveal a slightly rusty, bronze cage containing a rather handsome barn owl, "stop panicking. Everything is fine." Mr Anderson pulled his wife into a soothing hug and she exhaled in a long sigh.

During his mother's panicking, the young Blaine Anderson remained oblivious to the crowd around him, instead staring in awe at the impressive, scarlet train that stood before him. 'The Hogwarts Express' it read on the front, in gold lettering.

_Hogwarts. Because that's where I'm going now. Because I'm a wizard. Because I'm... magical?_

He pondered for a moment. He didn't feel magical. In fact, he didn't feel any different than he had the day before he found out that he was a wizard. He wasn't special, although his mother begged to differ, he was just a normal, slightly dorky boy with a messy haircut who had somehow, unknowingly, been a wizard his whole life and was about to attend a school of magic, and... ok, so maybe he was a bit special, but he still didn't feel any different.

Blaine was broken out of his reverie by another whistle sounding from the train, and a voice echoed onto the platform around him: "Ten minutes till departure."

Barely containing his excitement, Blaine rushed back to his parents, only to collide with a slightly taller body, effectively knocking himself and the other person to the soggy ground. This resulted in a shrill scream that did not come from Blaine: "MY ARMARNI JACKET!"

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel strutted through the mist like he owned the platform. Both of his hands were placed firmly on his waist, and he sashayed up to the ancient, rusting train. The moulding sign on the front revealed, in dull, gold lettering, that this was 'The Hogwarts Express'.<p>

"Kurt?" he heard his father call over the buzz of the crowd around them, "Where are you? Kurt?"

"I'm over here! I'm coming "Kurt rolled his glaze eyes and let out a long sigh as he walked up to his panicking father who was currently struggling with Kurt's our suitcases. Kurt's mother had died four years earlier, leaving Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, to raise the slightly-high-maintenance Kurt on his own.

The Hummels, unlike the Andersons, were not surprised in the slightest at the letter that they had received from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the contrary, they were expecting the letter, because, also unlike the Andersons, the Hummels _were_ of magical blood. They were one of the few remaining pure blood families left in the wizarding world, as many witches and wizards tended to marry muggles much more frequently since the death of the dark lord Voldemort and many of his followers.

Although Burt had nothing against muggles, his son believed that 'mudbloods' were below pure-blooded wizard, making himself superior to nearly every person he met. This resulted in him making many enemies at an early age.

However, Kurt Hummel, though slightly ignorant, was not a mean person. He loved his father dearly, just as he had loved his mother, but losing someone so close to him so early in life had made him slightly bitter, ensuing in a pessimistic view on life.

The train whistled and a voice was projected over the babble of the families on the platform: "Ten minutes till departure." Kurt turned to say a final goodbye to his father when his scarf was whisked from around his neck by a sudden gust of wind.

"MY SCARF! Get back here!" He yelled at the cashmere accessory, before he raced off across the platform after it, only to be knocked to the ground moments later. His eyes widened as he realised what he was sitting in. A puddle. Whilst wearing his new Armani Jacket. Which was now wet. "MY ARMANI JACKET!" Kurt wailed, jumping up and clutching at the large, wet stain on the bottom of his coat and surveying the damage. His eyes filled with rage and he whipped around to face his attacker, who was still sitting on the ground, blinking in confusion.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST? OF COURSE _YOU_ PROBABLY WOULDN'T, I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! IS THAT EVEN MEANT TO BE WORN? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DRESSED BY A BLIND SUNDAY SCHOOL TEACHER! HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes in confusion as he realised that the high pitched ranting had now stopped, and he looked up, his eyes meeting another pair that were a cold, icy blue. "Me?" he asked, pointing towards himself.

"No, I'm talking to that hippogriff over there... OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO _PUSHED_ ME INTO THAT PUDDLE..."

Blaine began to feel a bubble of anger building up inside him, until... "I DID NOT PUSH YOU INTO THE PUDDLE! I WAS WALKING BACK TO MY PARENTS WHEN YOU PUSHED _ME _INTO THE PUDDLE"

"YOU LIAR! I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU! YOU PUSHED _ME_! YOU STUPID MUDBLO..."

But Kurt didn't chance to finish his insult, as he was tackled to the ground by Blaine.

"YEAH? WELL I'M PUSHING YOU _NOW_!" Blaine screamed.

"GET OFF ME YOU FAT BLAST ENDED SKREWT!" Kurt yelled, as he rolled them over so he was on top of Blaine, pushing his head back into the puddle so that his dark, curly hair was now drenched.

Blaine rolled them back over so that he was now on top, and returned Kurt the favour of soaking his once perfectly coiffed hair in the muddy puddle whilst shouting: "_YOU_ GET OFF _ME_, YOU STUCK UP PIG!"

By now, the rather large crowd that had gathered around the two boys parted from both sides as Mr and Mrs Anderson, and Mr Hummel pushed their way into the centre to separate them.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU GET OFF THAT BOY RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Mrs Anderson screeched as she grabbed her sons arm and pulled him from the fight, just as Burt Hummel grabbed Kurt and yelled: "KURT! GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

The two boys stood facing each other, sodden and panting, neither breaking eye contact, as the crowd dispersed. Mrs Anderson's face was bright red as she tried to stutter out an apology to Burt Hummel. Mr Anderson, sensing her embarrassment, stepped forward, "I'm so, so sorry about this. Blaine is usually very well mannered, and I..I don't know what came over him"

Burt waved off the apology, "There's no need to apologise. _I'm_ sorry about Kurt. He doesn't normally get into fights, but..."

"Shall we just agree to saying that 'they're as bad as each other'?" Mr Anderson asked, smirking slightly.

Burt chuckled, "Yes, I think that's best," he held out his hand, "Burt. Burt Hummel."

Mr Anderson shook Burt's outstretched hand, "Michael Anderson, and this is my wife, Anne."

"Hello", Mrs Anderson's face had returned to its normal colour and she smiled softly at Burt. Both sets of parents had soon ended up in a friendly conversation, discussing and predicting how their sons' first year at Hogwarts would go, whilst Kurt and Blaine's staring, or rather glaring, match continued.

The train whistled once more as the students boarded the train and their families waved them off. Blaine leaned out of the window of a compartment and waved to his parents, and at the same time, Kurt leaned out of the window of a different compartment to wave goodbye to his dad. Both boys turned and caught each other's eye, their smiles quickly fading from their faces as the glared angrily. It was at this moment that Kurt and Blaine became the best of enemies.

**If you've reached this note then you must have read this chapter, so...THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Finally, there is a button below this note saying 'review' so...you know... if you want to...PLEASE! Oh, and feel free to add me on Tumblr if you want: ConnieEmelineSypher**


	2. 5 years later

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I finished this chapter much more quickly than I expected which is good! However, not all chapters will be posted as often because I'm going back to school next week and I have some exams coming up. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. (btw please add me on tumblr, if you want to. my url is the same as my author name.)**

**Thankyou to StarGleekPotterR5 who was the first to review! Thankyou for giving me a bit more confidence in my writing! :D**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Glee or Harry Potter**

**Warnings: There is quite a lot of swearing in this chapter :) ..oh and some nudity ;)**

5 years later...

Somewhere within the grounds of Hogwarts...

Blaine stirred groggily. It was bright. Too bright. He squeezed his eyes shut more tightly and rolled over onto his stomach, his hand searching for his duvet, only to grasp at thin air and grass... wait, Grass? He rolled back over and opened his right eye, flinching at the light; above him, the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was blinding. Blaine sat up, confused, and rubbed his eyes, wiping away all traces of sleep as he took in his surroundings.

His first thought was that he was sitting right in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. However, that thought didn't last very long when he looked down and produced a second thought: He was naked. That's when the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him making Blaine scream in rage: "HUMMEL!"

* * *

><p>In one of the Slytherin Dormitories...<p>

Kurt Hummel stretched languidly in his bed as he started to wake. The dorm was silent apart from the soft snores emitting from the bed to the left of Kurt's, which was currently occupied by one sleeping Noah Puckerman. Kurt smirked at his friend who was currently drooling all over his pillow before he stretched once more and rose out of his bed, checking the time of his alarm clock: 8:35am. He momentarily panicked before remembering that it was a Saturday and could therefore afford to have a lie-in. This led him to remember last night's antics, producing a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Last night...<p>

Every Friday, one of the four houses would throw an end-of-the-school-week celebratory party. Initially, it was planned that the house hosting the party would alternate every week, but after the 'minor' explosion that occurred in the Hufflepuff's common room, after a handful of Slytherins decided to see what would happen if you mixed twelve bottles of fire whiskey with a pot of polyjuice potion, the Hufflepuffs refused to host any more parties, shortly followed by the Ravenclaws who preferred not to risk destroying their common room too. This resulted in the Gryffindors and Syltherins taking turns to host the parties, each attempting to out-do the other and increasing the rivalry between the two houses.

Last night had been Slytherin's turn to host the party, so a mass of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had gathered in the Slytherin commons for, what was claimed to be, 'the party of the century'.

Fire whiskey, Paulopabita's fishy green ale and many other alcoholic beverages were passed around and shared, until the majority of partiers were, for lack of a better word, 'smashed'. This included sixteen year old Blaine Anderson who had downed three bottles of White Rat whiskey in the space of 5 minutes, which he would very much regret the next day.

The usually dapper and slightly nerdy Blaine Anderson demonstrated his newfound state of drunkenness by proceeding to strip off his shirt and take over the karaoke.

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE HALFWAY THEREEE...OHHHHHHHHHHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER..."_

Kurt leant against the wall and sneered in disgust at the intoxicated teen as he belted out the chorus. The obscene amount of gel that had been used to reign in his wild curls had obviously been sweated away, consequently leaving Blaine to look like a giant, fuzzy pygmy puff whilst he jerkily attempted to play air guitar, but failed miserably. The crowd surrounding Blaine clapped and whistled at his effort, and eagerly cheered him on.

_WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS? THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE CAN WALTZ INTO MY FUCKING COMMON ROOM, DRINK ALL OF MY FUCKING ALCOHOL, TAKE OVER MY FUCKING KARAOKE, SING THAT GOD DAMN AWFUL FUCKING SONG AND THINK HE CAN GET AWAY WITH IT! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY CHEERING HIM ON?... WAIT A MINUTE!... WHY ARE SOME OF THE SLYTHERINS CHEERING HIM ON?...WHAT THE FUCK? IS THAT PUCK CHEERING?..._

Kurt broke of his mental rant to slap Puck, who was currently clapping drunkenly at Blaine's entertainment, around the head. He turned to face his attacker, eyes narrowed, before he came face to face with an icy bitch glare which caused his eyes to widen momentarily in panic.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?"

"What? I was just...OW!" he cringed as Kurt slapped him again.

"That's Blaine Anderson! _BLAINE ANDERSON!_"

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes, "Kurt, look bro... Look Kurt..bro.."

"PUCK."

"Ok, okay, jeeez. Why you so uptigh' all of the time?..All I was gonna say is tha' I think you should jus' calm down...ok?, calm down..." Puck waved his hands and made, what Kurt suspected was supposed to be, a calming down gesture, before he continued, "... and jus' chill, bro. Just chill. Give Anderson a break for once..."

"GIVE HIM A _BREAK_?" Kurt screeched, disbelievingly. After five years of insults and hexes thrown back and forth between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, it was to no one's surprise that the boys had grown to hate each other. In every class there was an unspoken rivalry between them as to who would perform the most challenging spell or score the highest in a class test. "HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLIOUS JERK WHO THINKS THAT HE OWNS THE WHOLE FU—"

"OI! HUMMEL!" Kurt turned around to find Blaine's honey brown eyes glaring dangerously at him, causing Kurt to take a subconscious step back. The music had stopped and everyone stood silently holding their breath, hoping futilely that the boys would both calm down, apologise and the party could continue... yeah, and Voldemort also liked to go strawberry picking in his spare time. "If you've got something to say to me, say it to my face." Kurt was surprised, to say the least. It wasn't like Blaine to start the argument, although he did often like to end them.

_He wants to play it that way? Fine. I'm gonna give him something to scream about. _

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Okay. Do you want to know what I think about you _Blanderson_?" Blaine scoffed at the nickname as Kurt stalked slowly towards him, "I think that you're a pathetic, little mommy's boy who everyone thinks is so fucking 'handsome' and 'perfect', and that the sun shines out of your fucking arse, when really you 're just a useless midget with a Janine-green afro who manages to somehow dress like an OAP and a toddler at the same time."

Kurt looked him up and down, "I mean, braces? Really? Are you trying to get yourself insulted? Oh, and don't get me started on those vile, hippie glasses that I, up until now, thought were hexed to your face since you refuse to remove even though they are the single most sickening accessory item that I've ever had the misfortune of coming across... " Kurt paused, but continued his rant after conjuring up another insult. He held up his finger, " I almost forgot about the ungodly hair ball laying on top of head that you've drenched in...What is that... olive oil? Seriously, your hair has enough product in to season a wok." Kurt finished his lecture as he stopped right in front of Blaine. His eyes sparkled with an unspoken challenge..which Blaine was pleasantly accepted.

"Well, here's what I think about you, Hummel. You're a spoilt, egotistical snob who looks down on everyone and everything." Blaine gave a humourless laugh, " If you think that you're superior then you are totally wrong. You're nothing but a goddamn slut—"

A loud slap echoed across the room.

After a moment of stillness, Blaine flew at Kurt, hands clawed. "YOU FUCKING PRICK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"YEAH? WELL YOU HAD IT COMING YOU UGLY TWAT!"

Both boys rolled around on the floor yanking and scratching at any part of each other that they could grab on to. This lasted about thirty seconds before several surrounding students each grabbed at one of the boys are pulled them away from each other.

The current head boy, Charlie Holden, yelled loudly, eliciting another silence. "STOP. NOW. ALL OF YOU." He turned to Kurt and Blaine who were currently dusting themselves off as they stood up, "YOU AND YOU. GET OUTSIDE. NOW."

"But—"

"NO BUTS, HUMMEL. OUT. NOW. YOU TWO ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE, FIGHTING DAY IN AND DAY OUT, AND NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH. SO, GET OUT. NOW." Charlie gritted his teeth menacingly as he pointed to the door, "NOW!" He hissed.

Kurt and Blaine both scrambled out the door to avoid any further wrath from Charlie. The head boy was usually calm and collected, but when he got angry...well, let's just say you'd be lucky to be alive the next day.

The hallway outside the Slytherin common room was pitch black; it was, after all, down by the dungeons. A faint dripping noise could be heard nearby and a sudden chill rose up the Gryffindor's spine.

Blaine pulled his wand out from his trouser pocket, "Lumos."

A light appeared at the end of his wand as he heard another voice whisper, producing another light in the darkness. Blaine could just about make out Kurt's face under the light of the two wands.

"Well done, you idiot." He hissed, " I was enjoying that party."

Kurt snorted lightly, "Yeah, I could tell."

Silence fell between them, neither one knowing what to say to the other as the dripping continued.

Kurt studied the part of Blaine's face that was illuminated by his wand. His hair was a complete mess and he had a few light, pinkish marks on the side of his face which Kurt suspected had been caused by his nails when they were fighting.

_Good_, he thought, smirking, _he bloody well deserved it_.

The silence was becoming quite uncomfortable now, for both of them. They knew that one of them, at least, would have to say something, otherwise they would most likely break out into a fight again. This thought occurred to them both; their hands twitched with anticipation.

Dark hazel-green eyes met icy blue-grey ones.

They reacted at the same time, both flicking their wands and shouting their preferred hex. However, Kurt was that split second quicker.

"EXPELLI—"

"STUPEFY!"

Blaine seemed to fall back in slow motion until he hit the ground, and everything turned black...

* * *

><p>Today...<p>

In one of the Slytherin dormitories...

Kurt was brought out of his reverie by a loud grunt from Puck which was followed by an "I didn't ask for red lilies, I only wanted the elephant...". Puck muttered a few less coherent sentences before he rolled over, buried his face in his pillow and let out a string of light snores. Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing his face products before heading to the dorm bathroom to begin his daily moisturising routine.

* * *

><p>In one of the many hallways in Hogwarts...<p>

The cluster of Ravenclaw girls squealed and jumped out of the way of the naked, 6th year Gryffindor who ran down the corridor towards his dorm, with his hands placed carefully in front of him, trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. He was sure that his face was bright red from both the sprinting and the embarrassment.

_I'll kill Hummel when I find him_, he thought, before adding, _but maybe I should put some clothes on first._

Blaine sighed in relief as he rounded the last corner before the Gryffindor dormitories. However, that relief was cut short as he ran into, and hence knocked over, a now flustered Professor Morris.

"BLAINE ANDERSON," she shrieked, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I..I can explain—" He began to stutter.

"I SHOULD HOPE SO YOUNG MAN. DETENTION. For inappropriate and vulgar behaviour."

Blaine sighed in defeat, "Yes Miss. When is—?"

She cut him off once again, " Monday, at 4:00pm. My office, " before scurrying away quickly.

Internally cursing, Blaine made his way into the common room, ignoring the gasps and few wolf whistles until he made it to his dorm and collapsed on his bed.

"What the fuck man! Put some clothes on!"

Blaine then remembered that he did, in fact, share a dorm with four other boys. He muttered a quick apology before grabbing the nearest clothes and hurrying to the dorm bathroom where secretly plotted his revenge.

_Kurt Hummel was going down._

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, if you can, and let me know if you're liking the story so far (feel free to put criticisms in) :) Thanks, C. E. Sypher x**


	3. The next day

**Author's Note: Hello! I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY that I haven't updated in like 2 months. I've been really busy with exams and stuff (and I may have had a bit of a writer's block). Hopefully, from now on, I'll be able to update about once per week... This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so it's not great, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway.**

**Thankyou to Maggie for the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far... (you actually motivated me to write this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Glee or Harry Potter**

**Warnings: I actually don't think that there's any swearing in this chapter, which is quite odd...**

The next day...

In one of the many Hogwarts corridors...

He knew right from the moment he emerged from the Gryffindor wing that the word had already spread; about how Hummel had managed to outsmart him again, leaving him to be humiliated in front of, near enough, the whole school. Boys and girls alike sniggered and pointed as he walked past them: a pair of Hufflepuffs smiled pityingly at him, whilst the huddled group of Slytherins standing next to them took no care to hold back their boisterous laughter.

_Idiots._

Blaine scowled and gritted his teeth as he shoved past them, heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>In one of the Slytherin dormitories...<p>

After finishing his morning moisturising routine, Kurt headed back into his dorm to pick out an outfit for the day ahead. Being fashionable was at the very top of his list of priorities, of course, and after his legendary prank that he pulled last night, all eyes would be on him, meaning that he needed his outfit to be striking. After rifling through his wardrobe, he settled on wearing his grey, organic-cotton waistcoat over a white, button-up shirt, complete with his black, skin-tight jeans and army boots. With one last pose in front of his mirror, Kurt was satisfied and strode out of his dorm room with his head held high, ready to receive the well earned cheers and applauds.

* * *

><p>Inside the Great Hall...<p>

As he entered through the doors of the Great Hall, the animated chatter stopped, only for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to indicate to Blaine that his suspicions had been correct: the whole school knew. _Great. _Rolling his eyes, he headed towards his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Wes, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and one of Blaine's first friends at Hogwarts, was currently hunching over several sheets of paper containing diagrams and a game strategy for their upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin; David sat next to him, suggesting a helpful tactic every now and then. Opposite Wes and David sat Nick and Jeff, the pranksters, who were at present clutching their sides with laughter as an unfortunate Brett 'the hobo' Herman scrambled away from the toad that had suddenly appeared in his Cheeriowls cereal. Finally, there was Finn Hudson, Blaine's best friend, who had noticed his awkward entrance and moved over to make some room for his friend.

Blaine smiled gratefully at Finn as he dropped down onto the bench beside him. "Rough morning, huh?" said Finn, grinning ever so slightly.

Blaine scowled at him, " No, on the contrary, I'm having a fantastic morning," he started to list off on his fingers, "Firstly, I woke up butt-naked in the middle of the quidditch pitch, I then had to run –still naked- through the grounds and the corridors, but got stopped by a very shocked and surprised Professor Morris on the way.."

"You didn't?" David gasped, as the group of friends turned their attention towards their sarcastic friend.

"..Yes, I did. Oh, and I now have an after-school detection with her even through it wasn't. My. Fault," He paused and took a deep breath to calm himself, before he continued, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. To sum it all up, I've been humiliated by none other than _Kurt Hummel_ in front of the whole goddamn school."

Wes shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's not the first time that it's happened..."

Blaine thought back to all the pranks he had endured in previous years due to his ongoing feud with Kurt, remembering a somewhat painful prank that had occurred in his third year, effectively causing him to wince slightly at the memory. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I know, but he's gone too far this time. I need to get revenge—"

"As always, "chimed Nick and Jeff.

"Hey," Blaine cried, "This is my speech!... Okay then, " He cleared his throat, " So, as I was saying, I need to get revenge," He gave a pointed look to the two pranksters who sat batting their eyelashes innocently, " I need to think of something better, I need to kick it up a notch to show him that he can't be the top dog around here anymore!"

The people around him turned and glanced at him warily at him as he realised his voice had rose slightly louder than necessary and that sometime during his speech, he had unknowingly rose off the bench. Blushing, he sat back down and ducked his head; his friends laughed at his embarrassment.

"I have to say, Blaine," Finn started, after the laughter had died down, "I think I'm beginning to like this new, badass you."

He scoffed, "I'm hardly badass, Finn, all I want to do is get a little bit of revenge on tha-"

Loud claps and cheers from the Slytherin table sounded across the hall, cutting off Blaine's sentence. The small group of Gryffindor boys leaned their heads across to find the source of the cheering before a familiar tuft of chestnut hair appeared over the tops of the Slytherins' heads. Blaine shouldn't have been so surprised.

_Hummel._

* * *

><p>Also inside the Great Hall...<p>

Life was good. The applauding crowd around him hung onto his every word as he told them about, what was thought to be, the 'prank of the century'. Yeah, he may have exaggerated the story a bit and added in a few things that may or may not have happened (apparently Blaine sucks his thumb) but the crowd was obviously enjoying in and Kurt wouldn't want to be one to disappoint.

"Tell us that part again, Kurt! The part about Anderson crying for his mom!" Jacob Ben Israel shouted.

So maybe he _had_ made up a few things...

"Well, Jewfro," A few students sniggered at the nickname as Jacob's face turned scarlet, "As I've said already, after giving him a little shove, the fur-ball went flying, landed face- first in the mud and proceed to cry out for his mother."

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as the gullible crowd of students that bust into fits of laughter; he turned to face the Gryffindor table.

Hazel-green eyes met Blue-grey ones once more.

Kurt grinned menacingly...

...but what he didn't expect was for Blaine to grin back.

_Game on._

**The more you review, the more you motivate me to write, the quicker the next chapter is written...just saying...**


	4. Quidditch practice

**Author's Note: I'm really really really really really sorry that I didn't update last week. School has been busy and I have a constant writer's block. I will try to get another chapter out this weekend to make up for it! Anyway, here's chapter 4. (another filler chapter :( )**

**Oh, and I would like to introduce and say hello to Lauren :D. The beta reader! Let's have a round of applause for Lauren! (applause)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Glee because of reasons.**

* * *

><p>Up in the clouds...<p>

A flash of gold whizzed past him and the race began. He swerved his Nimbus 5000 around, and darted after it, weaving in and out of the clouds. The wind whipped his hair violently and stung his eyes, but he continued after the golden snitch which was now only a metre away from him.

_Faster, dammit._

Tilting the broom forwards, he gained speed quickly until the golden snitch was within reaching distance. Instinctively, the snitch's wings fluttered faster as it too sped up. He leaned forward, the snitch now a few inches away from him; he lifted one of his hands off the broom and reached forward, in attempt to seize it.

_Just.. a little bit.. closer..._

"ANDERSON!"

The loud shout made him lose his concentration and balance, causing Blaine to pull his broom to a sudden halt. The snitch was long gone.

"Get down here! The Slytherins claim that they booked the pitch for their practice today." Finn called. Blaine turned his broom around and made his way towards the ground, landing smoothly.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Finn pointed towards the small cluster of Slytherins currently arguing with a very annoyed Wesley Hughes, who was backed up by the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. The pair hastily walked towards the group.

"Now, look here Lopez..."

"No. You look here, Hughes. You and your crappy excuse for a quidditch team have exactly 20 seconds to get your asses off my pitch or 'imma go all lima heights on you. Capiche?"

Blaine stepped forward, "No, we don't 'capiche' because we booked the pitch for today. Not you. Just ask professor Longbottom. So, you can all just.."

"Oh hell no, Frodo! Do not back chat me or 'imma bitch slap you into next week!" Santana screeched, "And what the fuck is that on your head? Lard?"

Blaine self consciously brought a hand to his hair, smoothing down the gel that reined his wild curls, earning several sniggers from the Slytherins. Santana grinned menacingly; obviously glad that she had embarrassed the short Gryffindor.

"Ugh, don't get me started on his hair, Santana. I don't think that I'd be able to stop."

All heads turned towards the source of the voice; Blaine's eyes narrowed.

Of course. Hummel.

* * *

><p>In one of the Slytherin dormitories...<p>

Kurt was running late. Again. He'd slowly woken up, stretching languidly, and had glanced over to the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_9:51 am_

Kurt froze.

_9:51 am?_

He was late. Very late. Kurt rushed out of his bed, regretfully skipped his daily moisturising routine and threw himself into his school robes, cursing to himself.

_Late again goddammit._

Once dressed, he stood in front of the ensuite mirror and ran his fingers through his hair in order to make it as presentable as possible in the short amount of time he had. His hair stuck up in all directions; Kurt grimaced.

_It'll have to do._

He checked the time again.

_10:15 am. Shit._

Kurt grabbed his bag and ran out of his dorm, slamming the door behind him. The common room was empty, as expected; he picked up his pace as he exited the Gryffindor wing and checked his watch. 10:17 am. That meant he had already missed first period and his chance to have breakfast.

_Brilliant. I'm going to starve to death._

The corridors were silent apart from the frantic slapping of Kurt's feet on the dark wooden floors. After about a minute of running, he realised that he had no idea where he was supposed to be heading and grabbed his time table out of his bag: Monday – period 2 – Muggle studies. Of course, he remembered, he had an end-of-topic test today. His day was just getting better.

Realising that he was running in the wrong direction, he spun around and headed towards the opposite end of the school...

...until he ran into a startled Professor Morris and hence, knocked her to the floor.

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked, uncharacteristically, waiting for the wrath that was to come. Professor Morris recovered quickly from her surprised state; he shocked pout now being replaced by an irritated glare, as her face turned an angry shade of red.

"That is the second time this week that I have been shoved onto the floor by a 6th year student, because they were running in the corrid... ..Wait there a second, Mr Hummel! Shouldn't you be in class?" Professor Morris had picked herself up (ignoring Kurt's outstretched hand) and dusted herself off during her rant. She now stood rigidly, with her face fuming, glaring up at Kurt.

"I..I know, but.."

He was swiftly cut off, "No 'buts', Mr Hummel. Unless you have a note from a Professor, excusing you from class to run around the school, which I'm sure you don't, you are disobeying one of the most important school rules: attend every class. Since this is the case, I have no choice but to give you a well-earned detention." She paused for breath, he face slowly turning back to its normal shade, "As it happens, I have another detention tonight to supervise, for the other 6th year student who finds it perfectly okay to turn this school into a race track. So, Mr Hummel, be at my office at 4:00pm, and DO NOT BE LATE!" With that, she scurried off.

Kurt sighed, rolled his eyes and made his way to his muggle studies class, thinking up an excuse he could use for being late.

* * *

><p>On the quidditch pitch...<p>

"Hummel." Blaine drawled like it caused a bad taste in his mouth.

"Anderson," Kurt replied, a small smirk gracing his face, "Get the fuck off my pitch."

Wes, who was usually the most patient one of the group, stormed forwards, "Excuse me, Hummel, but we booked the pitch first. Just has Blaine has already said, you can ask Longbottom."

"Yes, well, you can ask Zambini because we booked it with him. So.. as I was just saying..Leave." Kurt's face matched his harsh tone; his mouth twisted into a cruel snarl.

As he often got into many arguments and fights with Hummel, Blaine was not affected in the least by the angry spark in those cerulean eyes, "No. You leave..or else."

The atmosphere switched within an instant; the tension building up between the pair.

"Or else what, Dwarf? You'll suffocate me with your obscene amount of hair gel?" This earned a few sniggers from the Slytherins, but Kurt remained focused, never letting his eyes stray from Blaine's.

_Come on,_ Kurt thought, _I dare you._

Blaine's eyes glinted dangerously, "Maybe..but it's a surprise you haven't suffocated yourself yet from the ridiculous amount of hair spray you use."

"Oh, please. You're just jealous that you don't have tame, silky hair like mine. Instead, you're stuck with that sheep on your head!"

Blaine snorted, "Up yourself much? And yeah, maybe my hair is a little...wild," Kurt coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like 'understatement', "But at least my hair isn't dry."

There was a long second of silence.

"Dry?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. No one, absolutely no one, had the right to say his hair was dry. He used friggin' Fekkai shampoo, for crying out loud, "DRY! I'll give you dry."

Kurt screeched and threw himself at Blaine. Blaine was unprepared for this sudden outburst and lost his footing, causing the pair to tumble to the ground. Both boys clawed at each other; it was a full 10 seconds before the surrounding group came to their senses and rushed to pull the boys apart.

As Finn went to pull his friend off of the Slytherin, a shrill yell rang out across the grounds.

"KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON! STOP FIGHTING AND GET UP OFF THE FLOOR THIS MINUTE!"

Recognising the voice at once, both boys jumped to their feet and turned to face their livid teacher. Professor Morris.

"Not again." Blaine heard Kurt mutter.

The loud scream had left the stout Professor nearly breathless, "...two.." She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I've had enough of your boisterous and inappropriate behaviour. I've already had to punish you both once and if you don't stop and behave right now, I will have to punish you further."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion: _'punish you both'?_

"Also," she continued, "these 'free lessons' are created to allow you to have more time to study for your classes, not to waste time chasing a ball around on a broomstick!" Professor Morris looked down at her watch and let out a panicked squeak, "To make things even worse, you have both now caused me to be late for an important meeting with McGonagall! I hope that you are both happy with yourselves!"

She turned to head back to the castle before suddenly remembering something, and turned back to the boys, "Oh and you both had better be on time for your detentions this evening." She waddled off.

A moment of silence passed as the Gryffindor and the Slytherin processed what their Professor had just said.

Detentions. Not detention. Plural. Both of them.

They turned to face each other, a look of horror on both of their faces as they realised what this meant for them.

They would be stuck together.

For one whole hour.

Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's not as long as some of the other chapters, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :D xx (Tumblr: Connieemelinesypher)<strong>


	5. Detention

**Author's note: HI! As promised, I have churned out another chapter for this week. (The next one won't be out until next weekend) Thank you so much for all the reviews! So..this chapter is basically the detention...Btw prof. Morris is basically (in my head) a mixture of Umbridge and Effie Trinkett..Ooo and see if you can spot the Hunger Games quote :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Prof. Morris (unfortunately)**

* * *

><p>On a stairwell...<p>

Professor Morris' office was located on the south side of the castle in one of the turrets; the long winding staircase that lead up to it was dimly lit, creating an eerie atmosphere. Blaine gripped onto the banister tightly and released a soft gasp into the silence when his foot slipped on one of the steps on the steep stairwell; his took a deep breath and closed his eyes to slow down his heart rate.

_Calm down, Blaine. It's only a flight of stairs._

A long flight nevertheless. Blaine felt like he had been walking for hours.

_When was the stairwell going to end?_

As if his thoughts were heard, and answered, he turned another corner to find himself face to face with a large, pink door. A small plaque about midway up declared that it was 'Professor Morris: Head of Charms Department''s office, if the large portrait of her above it wasn't a big give away. Blaine tentatively raised his hand and knocked on the door. He held his breath. The door swung open.

"Come in, Mr Anderson."

Blaine stepped over the threshold and was shocked to find that the small, pristine office was a complete opposite of the staircase that led up to it: the walls were a warm shade of pink (of course) as was the plush carpet that covered the floor. Countless framed certificates, awards and trophies covered the walls and most of the surfaces.

A small cough interrupted his staring and he snapped back to reality.

_Detention. Right._

Professor Morris was seated behind a small mahogany desk, on top of which a few quills were lined perfectly in rows and a large pile of text books, to her right, and on the left was a small photo frame holding a picture of what appeared to be a long-haired Shih Tzu wearing a tutu. In front of her desk were two smaller tables and two chairs

"Mr Anderson," The professor lowered her glasses to the desk and gestured to one of the chairs behind one of the tables, "Take a seat." Blaine took the chair to the left side of the room and folded his hands on the table in front of him. Professor Morris blinked once and returned to marking the text books, as she had before Blaine arrived. Blaine sighed and stared at the clock (pink) on the wall behind the professor's desk.

It was ten minutes later before there was another knock at the door. The door swung open, as it had for Blaine, revealing a slightly dishevelled Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>In a corridor...<p>

Kurt, like always, was running late. He'd been 'busy' with a 6th year Ravenclaw, hence his tousled hair and clothes. He lifted his sleeve as he ran and checked his watch.

_3:58pm!_

He had two minutes to get there but Professor Morris's office was literally at the other end of the school.

_Crap._

Kurt picked up the pace as he skidded around corners, climbed up staircases and dodged students, until he reached the final stairwell leading up to the Professor's office. He took to the stairs, two at a time; he was out of breath by the time he reached the pink door, so his snort sounded more like a pant. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing and loudly rapped his knuckles on the door.

The door swung open to reveal, what only Kurt could describe as, a giant candyfloss. He stared at the room around him before his eyes landed on the two figures in the room. Professor Morris was sitting behind her desk, frowning darkly at him. He quickly averted his eyes to the other person, who was sitting behind one of the two tables in front of her desk. Anderson.

The two boys silently glared at one another.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr Hummel. However, I do believe I asked you to be here or 4 o'clock, not...," She checked clock behind her, "...Thirteen minutes past. Hmm?

"Er, yeah... about that...," Kurt scratched the back of his head, grinning slightly.

"I do not find this funny at all, Mr Hummel. Take a seat right now." Professor Morris stood up and thrust her finger towards the empty chair in front of her.

Kurt walked towards the chair before slumping down into it and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Sit straight, Mr Hummel."

He snorted, "Well, that's kind of impossible considering I'm gay and all that..."

Professor Morris glared at him again, "You know exactly what I meant, Mr Hummel. Sit up. Now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. Professor Morris glanced back and forth between the two boys, "Now, I have a pile of work to mark for tomorrow so I do not need any distractions from either of you. I want you both to remain in silence for the rest of this hour and to have a long think about what you have both done wrong." With that, she pushed her glasses back up her nose and scribbled away in the text books. Kurt's eyes flickered up to the clock behind her desk.

_45 long minutes to go. Great._

* * *

><p>In Professor Morris' office...<p>

Blaine didn't take Professor Morris' advice and think about what he had done wrong, because _he_ hadn't _done _anything wrong. It was _Hummel's_ fault that he was in here and that he had been caught running around the school naked in the first place. So, instead he spent his time planning a way for him to get back at the Slytherin.

He had already ruled out any form of violence as it would just get him into more trouble than Hummel himself. Instead he opted for a prank that would involve wit and humiliation; a small smile crept upon his face at the picture that had formed in his head: Hummel turning a startling shade of red as the entire school laughed and pointed at him, and cheered at Blaine. Blaine turned his head to the right, still grinning, until he caught Hummel lifting an eyebrow at his giddy expression. Blaine flushed and turned back to face the clock.

_40 minutes._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. This detention was completely pointless; it wasn't the first one he'd had and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. He'd experienced more detentions than he could care to count and not one of them had changed his diva attitude or toned down his snarky comments.<p>

He thought of all the things he could be doing instead right now, mainly that 6th year Ravenclaw, instead of sitting a metre away from the bane of his existence in this giant, fluorescent pompom. He glanced over at said nemesis to find him grinning madly to himself like an idiot.

_The fuck?_

As if sensing Kurt's stare, Anderson turned his head in Kurt's direction before meeting his eyes. Kurt haughtily raised an eyebrow at his maddening grin, causing Anderson to lightly blush and face forward again. Kurt sniggered under his breath at the idiot, before sighing deeply and too turning to face the clock.

_40 minutes._

* * *

><p>A loud knock at the door startled all three of them; they turned to face the visitor. Instead of person, however, a large tawny owl flew in a perched on the edge of Professor Morris' desk. In its beak it held a note, which the Professor opened; her eyes scanned across the page and a small frown appeared upon her face. She lowered the paper and said to the owl, "Tell her that I'll be there as soon as possible." The owl flew out of the room and the door closed behind it.<p>

Professor Morris stood, "Professor McGonagall has asked me to attend an urgent meeting at once so I will be leaving now. You two, however, will remain in this room until the hour is up. I will place a locking charm on the door to ensure that you do not leave. Both of you are to also remain in you seats. IN SILENCE." She trotted out the door and closed it behind her. A clicking noise sounded as the Professor placed the locking charm on the door from outside of the room.

A minute passed before Kurt turned to face Blaine, " To hell with this. I'm leaving." He stood and made his way towards the door.

"Are you an idiot or something? Professor Morris just said that she was going to place a locking charm on the door!"

Kurt ignored Blaine and pointed his wand towards the door, "Alohamora!"

He reached for the door knob, turned and pulled. The door didn't budge.

"Damn it! I must have said it wrong," he cleared his throat, "ALOHAMORA!"

Again he checked the door. Still locked.

Kurt growled in frustration before slumping to the floor. He tilted his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he glared icily at Blaine, "Oh, then what do you suggest, Hobbit? How the hell are we going to get out of this room? Hm?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "We _can't_ get out this room, you moron. Hence the 'locking' charm. Really, Hummel, are you really that thick? Or do you just try extra hard around me?"

Kurt stood up and gritted his teeth. He strode across the room to where Blaine was sitting sideways in his chair, "Me? _I'm_ the idiot? You're kidding, right? I'm literally the top of every class that I'm in."

Blaine snorted loudly in disbelief, "You? Hardly. We both know that I'm the cleverer of the two of us. Who got the highest grade in the History of Magic class test last week? Hm...let me think.. of yeah, Me."

"That was one time, Frodo! We both know that you only got one more mark that me because Professor Binns has the hots for you!"

"HE HAS NOT!" Blaine stood up, fuming.

"HAS TOO! HE STARES AT YOUR ASS EVERY. FRIGGIN'. LESSON."

"ARE YOU JEALOUS, HUMMEL? BECAUSE IT SOUNDS TO ME AS IF SOMEONE'S JEALOUS!"

"HA! JEALOUS OF AN OLD, GHOST PROFESSOR PERVING ON YOU ? HARDLY! AT LEAST I HAVE PEOPLE MY OWN AGE CHECKING ME OUT! YOU HAVE TO SETTLE FOR AN OLD, PERVY.."

Blaine had had enough. He tackled Kurt to the ground, knocking over one of the tables in the process. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's curls, grimacing as his hands got covered in the thick gel; he pulled his hair tightly. Blaine let out a pained cry, and counteracted by pulling Kurt's hair.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Kurt screeched.

"WELL GET YOURS OFF ME THEN!"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hair only to kick him in the stomach, causing Blaine to double over and gasp for air. Kurt took this opportunity to push Blaine back to the floor again so that he was now in the more dominant position. He held Blaine's wrists above his head with one hand and pulled at his hair again with the other.

Blaine slowly wriggled his wrists out of Kurt's grasp. As soon as they were free, his hands went to Kurt's hair again, pulling it painfully in opposite directions. Kurt screamed.

The continued like this, pulling and pushing, until their arms began to tire. Blaine, in the process of their cat-fight, had ended up back on top of Kurt. Both boys' grips loosened in each other's hair; dark hazel-green met icy blue-grey.

Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips; Kurt breathing sped up. Their faces inched slowly towards one another...

"I hope that you're both...WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin both jumped to their feet and stood a metre apart, not daring to meet the other's eyes. Instead they stared at Professor Morris who had returned and now looked like she was about to cry.

"Wha..what..my.."

She stared past them to take in the room around her: Papers were strewn across the floor, the two tables and chair were overturned, and some of the framed certificates had fallen of the wall and now lay face down, smashed, on the carpet. All of this, however, was ignored when her eyes landed on the overturned inkpot and spilled ink on her desk.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" She screeched. She whirled to face the two boys, who too appeared to be shocked at the state of the room around them, "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU'VE RUINED MY ROOM!"

Blaine went to open his mouth to utter an apology, but she cut him off, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK! YOU'VE BOTH HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE BOTH PUNISHED SEVERLY TILL THE DAY YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS! NOW LEAVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? LEAVE!"

They grabbed their bags and scrabbled out of the room; the door slammed shut behind them. The stairwell seemed pitch black compared to the harsh, bright light of Professor Morris' office, so neither boy had any idea where they were going. Several times both boys slipped and cursed until finally, they reached the bottom step.

Neither of them moved when they had reached the end of the stairwell. They both stood, facing each other, breathing heavily after literally sprinting down the steps. The silence dragged on until Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

" You...I...I'm going now." But he didn't move. He stood, staring at Kurt, as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit hallway. He could just about make out Kurt's face; he seemed to be frowning slightly at something.

Kurt shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts.

"Well, " he snapped, "Go on then."

This broke Blaine out of his unusual trance, " I am. So..so..fuck you, Hummel." He turned on his heel and strode in, what he hoped to be, the direction of the Gryffindor wing.

Kurt watched him go before exhaling loudly. He thought back to when he was in Professor Morris' office. He had been so sure that Blaine was going to kiss him... but surely... that couldn't be right. They loathed each other for crying out loud.

So why did he feel disappointed?

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, the next chap won't be out until next weekend (I'm sorry :( ) Please please please keep reviewing. It makes me cry (in a happy way) , ConnieEmelineSypher xx<strong>


	6. Revenge

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short..but don't worry, I promise to release another chapter sometime this weekend! This chapter focuses on the beginning of Blaine's plan to 'get back' at Kurt! Also, Lauren (the lovely beta reader) is going to Paris tomorrow so let's all wish her a great time! ;D Thank you so much for all the reviews. I honestly didn't think that this story would get any reviews, so THANKYOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am poor. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>In a shaded corner of the library...<p>

The small group of boys sat arguing over the pile of papers that covered the table in front of them. The paper held roughly sketched diagrams and long, disorganized lists, all of which centred around Blaine's prank to humiliate Hummel.

Blaine hadn't seen Hummel since their fight the previous night and the awkward five minutes of silence in the corridor after they had almost-

_No. _

Blaine refused to even imagine the fact that he was inches away from 'lip-locking' with the conniving Slytherin. He was after all, for lack of a better term, a son of a bitch. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the conversation around him.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it would be much better to dye his hair gold and red instead of shaving his head bald." Wes protested to Nick.

"No way! Shaving his head would be awesome...and besides, he could easily dye his hair back straight away."

"I agree with Nick!" Jeff cried, as Finn mumbled, "I feel kind of bad. His dad is dating my mom after all."

Carol Hudson and Burt Hummel had met three months previously at a parent-teacher conference. The two had struck up a conversation whilst waiting in line to speak to McGonagall; they had been dating ever since.

_Here we go again._

Blaine sighed and dragged a hand over his face before interrupting the squabbling.

"Guys, come on, calm down. It's my prank after all, so I get to decide." He turned to face Wes, "Wes, dying his hair Gryffindor-style wasn't exactly the kind of humiliation that I was going for, but thanks anyway." Blaine then turned to Nick and Jeff, "As much as I'd love shave Hummel's plastic hair off, I'd rather come up with something different. Something new."

Blaine pondered for a moment, thinking back to the previous night, before continuing slowly, "...something that he won't be expecting."

* * *

><p>In a History of Magic lesson...<p>

The clock ticked slowly on the wall in front of him; he dragged out a long sigh of boredom. Kurt was currently sitting in his History of Magic class next to his best girl-friend, Santana Lopez. The two considered themselves to be the top bitches of Hogwarts, often referring to themselves as SILFs (Slytherin I'd Like to ...well you get the gist).

"In which year did the legendary duel, between former headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, take place? Let' see...hmm...Mr Hummel."

Kurt's head snapped up as Professor Binns called out his name. Although he was a very intelligent student, Kurt was hopeless at remembering important dates. He glanced sideways at Santana who shrugged her shoulders before turning back to face the professor, "Ermm...2001?" He grinned sheepishly as a few students sniggered.

Professor Binns huffed, annoyed, "Not quite, Mr Hummel." He turned to face the only student with their hand raised. Blaine Anderson.

"Mr Anderson. Would you like to answer the question correctly for me?" Professor Binns asked, his tone more friendly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as Anderson sat up straight in his chair, cleared his throat and recited his textbook- perfect answer, "The legendary duel, between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, took place in 1945 in Continental Europe. The duel itself was three hours long and is one of the most well known duels in the wizarding world." Frodo allowed himself a small, smug smile when the professor praised him.

"Yes, very well remembered, Mr Anderson. I'm so glad that _some_ people are obviously reviewing their work."Kurt snorted loudly, but Professor Binns ignored him.

The lesson continued slowly, but Kurt sat thinking back to what had happened between him and Anderson the night before. He hadn't spoken to the Gryffindor since the awkward encounter; he had glanced over at him a few times in the lesson, their eyes meeting once briefly before they had both turned away. He didn't know why he was acting so shy and innocent whenever his eyes met Blai—Anderson's; it was unlike him.

Kurt shook his shoulders and held his head high.

_No one made Kurt Hummel nervous._

He glanced up at the clock again before realising how many more minutes of the lesson remained, (forty-five) before slumping back down in his seat.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, and the students gathered their books into their bags. Blaine saw Hummel packing up his things quickly and remembered his plan.<p>

_It's now or never._

Hitching his bag on his shoulder, Blaine rushed up to Hummel, who was heading towards the door. He stood in front of him, blocking his exit; the Slytherin frowned down at him.

"What do you want, Hobbit?" Hummel asked cautiously. Blaine was prepared to retort with a rivalling insult before he focussed back to his plan and forced a smile upon his face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk with me to lunch, that's all. I can carry your bag for you if you want?"

Hummel's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, obviously not expecting such a civil answer before he recovered, realising that Blaine was probably messing him around.

"Haha Anderson. Hilarious. So what are you going to do when I give you my bag to carry, hmm? Run off with it and throw it in the lake? Feed it to Aragog's children?"

Blaine frowned, looking hurt by his accusation. "No. I was being serious." He took a deep breath before he lowered his voice and looked up at Hummel through his lashes, " Would you like me to carry you bag for you?"

Hummel stood shocked with a puzzled expression on his face; Blaine laughed inwardly.

_He's totally buying it._

Kurt shook his head, unable to form a coherent answer, before he rushed out of the door. Blaine turned to watch him go, a sly smile upon his face.

_Operation Seduce Hummel is a go._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Like I said previously, I will post another chapter sometime this weekend! Please keep reviewing! Thanks xx CES. (tumblr: connieemelinesypher)<strong>


	7. The big game

**As promised...**

**Author's Note: Dear readers, if you are experiencing a crushing sensation around your chest area, do not fret. It is simply me hugging you tightly for all the wonderful reviews that I have received from you (and the fact that you are still reading my story)! For you loveliness, I have baked you all some imaginary cookies with chocolate sprinkles on, so...*passes imaginary cookies*...here you go. Don't eat them all at once. **

**I want to also say a special thank you to StarGleePotterR5 and ChibiRoni13 because your reviews made me cry (literally)-(in a good way)!**

**Aussi (switched to French for a second), I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions for the story or anything that they would like to see in the story. If you do, please tell me in the reviews and I will try my hardest to make it happen. I can't promise that they will definitely happen because I've already planned out a few of the chapters, but if it fits in with what I've planned I will try to include it! Okay, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: Still poor. Own nothing but imaginary cookies. (which I just gave away)...**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week continued in the same manner. Blaine would offer to walk Kurt to his next lesson, or to carry his books for him. Needless to say, Kurt was becoming more and more suspicious of Blaine's actions, as was the rest of the school <em>(he was even calling him by his first name for crying out loud!)<em>. After the Gryffindor had first offered to carry the Slytherin's bag, the word of Blaine's kindness had spread around the students like wildfire. Both boys received curious and bemused looks on a daily basis from their fellow peers; Kurt often glared back at them, whilst Blaine gave then a small smile and a nod before continuing to his next class.

The chaotic detention had also not been forgotten. Both Blaine and Kurt had to endure one hour each evening in Professor McGonagall's office (Professor Morris refused to let the boys anywhere near her office again) in complete silence. Luckily, they were allowed Saturday and Sunday evenings off to prepare for the big game taking place the following Monday: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

* * *

><p>On the way to the Charms classroom...<p>

Kurt heard the sound of feet slapping on the floor of the corridor behind him; he knew who it was before they spoke or he even turned around.

_Not again._

"Hummel! Hey, Kurt, wait up!"

Kurt stopped abruptly, Anderson nearly colliding into him.

"What do you want?" He asked, exasperated. He hitched his heavy bag further up his shoulder; Anderson noticed his struggle.

"I just wanted to walk with you to Charms class... and hey, is your bag too heavy? I could carry it for you if you like?" He batted his eyelashes at Kurt innocently as the Slytherin groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"If I say yes would you quit bothering me?"

The shorter boy's eyes seemed to light up at his answer and he thrust his hand out to hold the heavy bag which Kurt warily placed into his hand, half worrying that he would turn back to his usual self and throw the bag in the lake.

Anderson lifted the bag onto the shoulder that wasn't occupied by his own bag and started forward towards his next class. Kurt watched him walk (he was struggling slightly with the weight) before rolling his eyes and catching up to his supposed enemy.

_Why is he being so...nice all of a sudden?_

He didn't realised that he had wondered aloud until Blaine answered, "I just think we got off on the wrong foot in first year and I didn't get the chance to know you properly before," he hesitated for a fraction of a second, "judging you."

"But why now? Why, after what...five years?...of hating me, have you decided that you want to be," He struggled to get the word out, "...friends."

Anderson stopped and turned to face Kurt who stopped also. " Look, Hu—Kurt." He sighed, "We only have a few months left of sixth year," It was currently April, meaning that they had about a month before test week. Luckily they had already completed their O. the previous year and they wouldn't have to do their N.E. for another year, meaning that they only had to endure small, meaningless (to Kurt, at least) class tests and mock exams, " and after that we only have seventh year before we leave Hogwarts for good. I don't want to end my time here holding a grudge against anyone, including you."

Kurt's brow furrowed at this. He still didn't understand. He and Blaine were sworn enemies, they always would be. He stole a sideway glace at Anderson (they had continued walking) who had a calm smile on his face. Kurt also noticed that he appeared more relaxed compared to when he came near him before his rapid change of character, before the detention...

_Wait. That's when he stopped hating me. After that detention. After their almost ki—_

Kurt skidded to a halt at his sudden realisation.

_**That**__ had caused his sudden personality change! He had been an infuriating prick up until that point. It's the only possible explanation!_

Kurt considered this for another second before his eyes widened in disbelief.

_Does this mean that Frodo actually __**likes**__ me?- _

"Hey Kurt! Are you okay? Come on slow-coach, we're gonna be late for class!" Anderson flashed a grin before he turned to the corner at the end of the corridor.

Kurt tried to swallow the burning bile that had gathered at the back of his throat.

_Please let me be wrong._

* * *

><p>In the quidditch changing room...<p>

"My fellow Gryffindors," Wes stood, back straight in front of his team who were sitting on the bench in front of him, "we have been waiting for this day for many months. We have suffered the blistering heat of the sun, endured harsh, glacial hailstones and have struggled through many typical, British downpours of acid-rain, yet here we stand. Strong." He looked at each of them in turn, "Every single one of you is special. Unique. Extraordinary...and that's why you have been chosen to represent your house and lead them to victory."

Wes strode up to one of the empty chairs and leapt onto it whilst screaming , "WE WILL NOT BE BEATEN. WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. WE. ARE. GRYFFINDOR!" He clawed his hands and let out a lion-like roar. His team sat in silence for a moment, staring at him.

"Are you done yet? We have to go on the pitch now."

Wes exhaled noisily at his team's lack of enthusiasm towards his speech and climbed down off the chair.

"Yes, alright. Come on then." He pushed aside the curtain and walked out, his team followed.

* * *

><p>On the pitch...<p>

As the two teams walked out onto the pitch, a loud voice, belonging to the Ravenclaw, Artie Abrahams, broke out over the roaring crowd.

"WITCHES, WIZARDS AND MAGICAL BEASTS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR WHAT IS GOING TO BE THE MOST SPECTACULAR AND LEGENDARY GAME THAT IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE HERE TODAY: GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!" The surrounding crowd of students and teachers went wild; banners were waved frantically and horns were blown. Madame Hooch stood in the centre of the pitch, her yellow hawk-like eyes narrowed, "Now, I want a clean game from all of you," she turned to face Noah Puckerman, one of Slytherin's beaters, "That includes you, Puckerman." He smirked.

She raised her voice so that both teams could hear her over the yelling and chanting of the students, "You may all now mount your brooms," they did as she said, "Ready? Okay. On my whistle."

* * *

><p>Blaine mounted his broom as Madame Hooch instructed and waited for the whistle. Artie's voice echoed around the pitch.<p>

"Y'ALL READY? MADAME HOOCH, TAKE IT AWAY!" The said professor rolled her eyes before blowing the whistle, signalling the start of the game.

Blaine grasped the broom firmly between his hands before diving up into the air along with his team. Since he was seeker, he didn't have much to do towards the beginning of the game, so he sat on his broom above the other players and kept an eye out for a flash of gold.

Across the other end of the pitch, he spied Hummel also sitting still on his broom, watching. Coincidently, he too happened to be a seeker; obtaining excellent grades weren't the only thing the boys competed against.

Blaine's mind drifted back to earlier that day when he had offered to carry Hummel's bag, and how he had actually allowed him to. He knew his plan was working as soon as the Slytherin surrendered his bag to Blaine but he didn't expect Hummel to crack so quickly.

_At this rate, I might just about get my revenge fully before the end of the school year!_

Blaine grinned at this. When Hummel turned and caught his eye, Blaine decided to push his plan a bit further by giving him a small wave and a wink. The Slytherin looked behind himself, not realising that Blaine was waving to him; Blaine released a chuckle at this.

_He was kind of adora-THE FUCK?...WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?_

Blaine sat, shocked at himself for even thinking such things, until...

"...AND THE GOLDEN SNITCH HAS JUST PASSED BY MY MAN ANDERSON! FLY BOY, FLY!"

Blaine swerved the broomstick after spotting the said golden snitch and dashed forward. He leaned forward, slowly gaining speed, just like he had practiced; the snitch was a short distance ahead of him. The wind whipped at his face, causing Blaine to wince every few seconds and effectively ruining his 'never take your eyes off the snitch' plan.

A small movement in his peripheral vision caused Blaine to lose his focus or a moment. He turned his head slightly and caught a quick glimpse of auburn hair: Hummel.

Now, Blaine really did need to win this game, but then again, by winning the game, he could effectively ruin his chances of 'seducing' Hummel. He weighed up the pros and cons (which was kind of difficult considering he was still chasing the snitch at the same time). Pros of winning the game: his friends would be happy, his team would be happy...hell, the whole of Gryffindor would be happy. Cons: his entire revenge plan could be ruined, meaning that Hummel would get away with every single prank and insult that he had ever thrown at Blaine for the past five years.

He made his decision and flew faster after the snitch.

* * *

><p>On a broomstick...<p>

As soon as Artie Abrahams' voice had announced that the snitch had passed by Anderson, Kurt took off, desperate to reach it before his rival did.

Anderson was a short distance in front of him, leaning forward on his broom to gain speed. Kurt copied his actions and slowly caught up with him until he was right beside him. He saw Blaine turn his head a little, as if checking to see who had crept up on him, before slowing down ever so slightly. This gave Kurt an opening to gain the lead, which he did.

_Come on, Kurt. You can do this..._

Tilting his Firebolt 360 forward, his chances of winning the game and leading Slytherin to victory increased; the golden snitch was now only mere inches away from his broom. However, before he got chance to move just that bit closer, something nudged his broomstick from the side, putting him off balance for a moment.

_Damn that Anderson._

Kurt pushed back, refusing to be bullied into losing.

The boys were now both neck and neck; the snitch was closer to them than it had been throughout the entire game. Tensions rose within the watching crowd, who held their breath at the realisation that the game was near to being won. Kurt was so close that he could almost taste his victory, but he had to get rid of Anderson first.

What happened next shocked Kurt to his core.

It was as if someone 'up there' was on his side, for the Gryffindor seeker had pulled back slightly, allowing Kurt to flash forward and seize the snitch.

There was a moment of silence...

* * *

><p>Time moved slowly as Kurt turned to face Blaine.<p>

Hazel flecked eyes met with a Glasz pair.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>... and then the roar of the crowd returned.<p>

"And Slytherin wins the game." Mumbled a downtrodden Artie Abrahams into the speaker.

* * *

><p>Blaine had rushed straight into the changing rooms after he had landed safely on the pitch. The Slytherin students and quidditch team had swarmed over to Hummel and had lifted him on their shoulders. The Slytherin seeker had obviously still been confused at Blaine's unexpected act; his grin not quite reaching his eyes.<p>

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled slowly before releasing a shaky breath. He now had to go and face his team mates.

_Fantastic._

Sweeping the red curtain aside, he stepped into the changing room where his team waited.

Glares.

They knew.

They had seen him pull back.

Wes stepped forward.

"Blaine. We need to talk."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading :D! Please review! (You never know, if the reviews keep coming, I may even hand out imaginary t-shirts ;D ) C.E.S xxxxxx<strong>


	8. The Room of Requirement

**Author's Note: HELLO KLAINITES! THANKYOU TO LIA, CHIBIRONI13, STARGLEEKPOTTERR5 ( ;D ), DANCINGTHERAYNE, MAGGIE, KLAINEFEARELLA *spoons imaginary medicine into mouth and hugs* AND MOONSHOES94 FOR THE REVIEWS! *buys a t-shirt gun thingy that shoots out imaginary t-shirts with 'Klainers gonna Klaine' on*. The next update probably won't be till next weekend, sorry ! Also...LAUREN (THE BETA) IS HOME! So I have someone to phone when I'm bored :D! Also...HOPPY EASTER EVERYONE !...aand...sorryitssuchashortchapter...**

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor changing rooms...<p>

Blaine grinned sheepishly at his friends and teammates, "Hi guys..."

"Blaine. Sit down. Now." Wes' voice was sharp, and Blaine could tell that he was on the brink of snapping, so he did as Wes said and took a seat on the empty bench opposite his team. His teammates glowered at him at anger and a hint of disappointment, which made him feel ten times worse.

He tried to explain himself, "Look, I know this might seem—"

Wes swiftly cut him off, "—No. You look here, Blaine. We know what this is about. It's about you wanting to get your revenge on your 'new friend' Hummel." Blaine had already discussed his plan with them, "But did you really have to lose the game for us in the process? Couldn't you have just come up with a safer plan? You lost the match for us, Blaine. We were all counting on you."

Wes sighed and sat down amongst his team, "I know that getting revenge must mean a lot for you," Blaine nodded his head guiltily, "but this was important to us, Blaine. For the rest of the time that we have here, we're never going to live it down. Hell, even the Gryffindors won't let this go!" He paused, "Which is why we had to make a decision."

Blaine's head snapped up suddenly (he had ducked his head guiltily during Wes' scolding). "Decision?"

_Please let it not be what I think it is..._

"Blaine," Wes stood up and gave him an apologetic look before continuing, "We decided to –"

"NO! No, don't!" Blaine jumped up off the bench and pleaded desperately, "I know what you're going to say! But please! Please don't! You can't-!"

"Blai-"

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OF THE TEAM!"

Tears had started forming in his eyes and his voice sounded strained; he willed himself not to cry. Finn had stood up during his outburst and he walked towards Blaine, reaching an arm out to comfort him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blaine screamed, "J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He turned and roughly pushed the red curtain aside, running without a backward glance to the only place that he could find peace.

The Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>In one of the corridors...<p>

Kurt quickly paced back and forth quickly.

_Come on! You should be showing up by now!_

He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently, facing the wall. All he wanted was a place where he could get away from everyone. Ever since he had 'won' the match against Gryffindor, the Slytherins had been pestering him with 'well done, mate's and 'Hummel is our king'. Of course, he had initially loved the attention and the fame (he was even named 'the best seeker of our generation'), but now the feeling of triumph had died off, leaving him to feel annoyed and hence, him needing a place to escape to.

He decided to try again.

_I need to escape. I need to get away from them._

Just as he was about to make his third round of the corridor, a silver door materialized on the previously blank wall. He smiled a small, grateful smile before checking that the corridor was still empty, and then entering his new, safe haven.

The Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>The room of requirement...<p>

The walls were covered in delicate, floral-patterned wallpaper that complemented the dark, wooden floor; a variety of plush chairs and loveseats surrounded the warm fire that was blazing in the marble fireplace. On the other side of the room, a cluster of peculiar and strange objects were stacked in piles: a large vanity cabinet with large, twisting vines growing out of its drawers, a large rocking horse with the head of a toucan and a furry, golden goblet that shivered every few minutes were just a few of the mysterious items. To a clean-freak (otherwise known as 'his mother') it would have seemed like a nightmare, but to Blaine it felt like home.

Many times Blaine had sought refuge in this room after coming out as 'gay' in 8th grade. He had been taunted and ridiculed by various students in his year, most of them being Slytherins. Fortunately the abuse was never physical; only mean words and insults were thrown at him. Nevertheless, the words hurt and hence, resulted in many sleepless nights of curling up and sobbing into his knees. That was how Blaine had first discovered the Room of Requirement.

Although his friends were extremely supportive and would comfort him when he was glared at, Blaine didn't want to be an inconvenience for them, so he would often shut himself away. After a few months of having to deal with the abuse from various students, the crying had become more frequent, especially at night. Blaine needed a place to go where he could cry as loudly as he wished. A place where he could scream out his anger and hurt. So, after having a particularly horrible day of insults, Blaine had sneaked out of his dorm, past his oblivious, sleeping friends, into the corridor.

Initially he had been heading to the prefect's bathroom which was rumoured to be almost always empty, but when he had walked down one of the usually door-free corridors, a silver door had appeared on his right in his peripheral vision. Blaine, being his curious self, had rushed up to the door, cautiously grasped the handle and opened the door. A small smile of relief and hope had graced his face as he had stepped into the room for the first time.

Blaine allowed the tears to spill over as he slammed the door behind him. He strode up to on the plush chairs, grabbed one of the fluffy pillows, slammed it to the floor and kicked at it until it split and feathers poured out. He then proceeded to do this with all of the others, until he ran out of pillows and decided to take his anger out on the chairs, upturning every one of them. He then let out a long, loud scream and slid down the wall behind him; he buried his face in his hands and sobbed brokenly.

He'd never felt so alone. His friends had turned against him, the whole of Gryffindor hated him, and to make matters worse, Kurt Hummel, the person who had been the start of all this mess, was currently being adored by everyone.

He let out another scream.

_SCREW YOU, LIFE._

* * *

><p>The room of requirement...<p>

Kurt froze, shocked. When he had come across the passage on the Room of Requirement in his Hogwarts: a History text book, he had imagined the room to be warm and inviting, what he didn't expect was to find a room that looked like a herd of bulls had trampled through it.

_YOU CALL THIS A SANCTUARY?_

A soft sniffle echoed in the room, the source of which seemed to be huddling against the wall, behind one of the overturned chair. Kurt frowned in confusion.

_The hell?... Is that a house-elf?_

Kurt warily stepped towards the crying...thing. He paused as he reached the front of the chair; the thing behind it must have sensed that someone was there, causing it to draw in a quick, harsh breath.

As Kurt started to lean over the chair to see what (or who) was behind it, he caught the murmur of a 'stupefy' before he was thrown backwards onto the wooden floor.

A shadow loomed over him, before he blacked out.

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! I have loads of revision and stuff for A Levels (never, ever, take Math, Biology or Chemistry...trust me) The next update will be next weekend. I promise to make it longer! CES xxxxxxxxxxsorryxxxxxxxxxx PS MY TUMBLR IS NOW GINGERCOCO.**


	9. Author's note

**Author's note: I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while (even though I promised that I would) and I'm sorry if you expected this to be a new chapter, because it's not. :(**

**I've decided to put the story on hiatus for a while because I'm struggling with some personal issues at the moment and I also have exams coming up.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. *hugs***

**I really am sorry. I will continue this story soon xxx**


	10. AN

Hi Guys,

I am sososososo fucking sorry for going on hiatus for over a year! I have decided to get my shit together and finish this story. If I'm being honest, I kind of want to abandon this fic because I'm really embarrassed about my lack of writing skill and imagination, but after reading over your comments again and receiving another review this year, I have decided that I want to complete this for y'all :)

I am so grateful for all the positive feedback, as well as the suggestions on how I could improve the fic, they have made me so happy and glad that people actually read and followed the fic.

Okay, so I haven't actually started the next chapter yet (I know, i'm sorry), but I promise to start drafting it now as soon as I've sent this message. As for when the next chapter will be out, I can't be sure for certain yet. I'm going to work on it all night tonight (won't be able to tomorrow) and some of saturday, and most of sunday, when i'm not at work. Hopefully I'll get more than one chapter written by Monday but knowing my speed i'll probably just about finish the one haha!

So, yeah, it may be out Monday (hopefully), but definitely some time next week!

I'm so sorry again :(

Please forgive me!

Chloe xxx


	11. Changes

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that this chapter was a little later than expected, I've been quite busy these past few days. I'm thinking that I probably going to update at least once a week (I'm not going to give a specific day because I may end up posting it slightly later and I really don't want to break any more promises) I'm still trying to improve the quality of my writing because it's quite amateurish, so I hope that this chapter is slightly better. If not, I'm so sorry and I'm gonna keep practicing, I promise :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood over the crumpled body of the feisty Slytherin student that lay on the floor in front of him. He was strewn half across a ripped cushion with his arms and legs pointing in random directions, and his usually coiffed hair severely rumpled, which he would no doubt throw a fit over if he were conscious. His face, however, was peaceful; he appeared a lot younger without it contorted into its typical smirk. <em>If only people could see the snarky Kurt Hummel now<em>, Blaine thought with a small grimace.

After his outburst at being kicked off the Quidditch team and the chaotic destruction of the Room of Requirement that followed, Blaine no longer had any energy left inside him to cause any humiliation or harm to the unconscious boy on the floor. His body ached from all the rage he had been feeling, leaving him drained.

Sliding down the upturned chair behind him, he drew his knees up to his chest, and took in the boy before him.

Hummel was good looking, he couldn't deny it, with his long eyelashes, currently fanning across his defined cheeks, plump lips and slightly-upturned button nose. Gone was the baby fat that had stuck with him up until 4th year when he had joined the Quidditch team. Blaine had started to notice a slight change in the boy throughout that year; it wasn't until he had returned to Hogwarts in 5th year after the summer that he realised what a dramatic change the boy had undergone. He had lost the plumpness of his rosy cheeks, replacing them with high cheek bones that any model would crave for. Not only that, he had found that Hummel had grown a fair amount and had gained at least 4 inches on Blaine; he remembered how bitter he had been at that fact.

Blaine scoffed at his thoughts and where they were leading; he turned to face the wall, leaning his head against the soft material of the chair. Closing his eyes, the Gryffindor took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

_God, what am I doing? I'm supposed to hate the guy, not fucking think about how pretty his face is._

He scrubbed a hand roughly down his face and turned to face the boy again. The only movement was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, which mesmerised Blaine for another few minutes before he visibly shook himself out of his odd behaviour. He got to his feet again and stared down Kurt, contemplating what to do with him; tilting his head in contemplation as his eyes skimmed over the Slytherin.

_I could just leave him, _he thought, _but that would be such a waste. When was the last time I had an opportunity like this? I was waiting for a chance to get revenge, this could be it. _

Clicking his tongue, a habit that recurred when he was concentrating, he started to slowly circle the boy's body, stepping carefully over the limbs stretched in front of his path. As he walked, he felt the resentment towards Hummel and determination to get revenge seep back into him. He'd stick to the seduction plan. It was foolproof and Blaine had already started on warming Kurt up to him; if he were to abandon the idea now, the Quidditch game would have been lost for nothing. One thing was for certain though, he would make him suffer, the way that he had suffered earlier, only Kurt would have it much, much worse.

Blaine grinned at his decision and gently scooped the taller boy up into his arms, cradling him against his chest before turning and striding towards the door purposefully. The door swung open in front of him, catering to Blaine's needs, then closed gently behind him, melting into the wall as he marched up the corridor towards Hogwart's infirmary.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a throbbing head and an aching body. He shifted slightly and squeezed his eyes shut at the shot of pain that ran up his side, before letting out a quiet groan.<p>

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

His eyes snapped open at the voice and found, to his disbelief, that a certain Gryffindor was sitting in the armchair on the right side of his hospital bed. _Wait. Hospital bed? _

Kurt took in the white tiled walls and the dark wooden floor, slightly hidden behind the pale yellow curtains that were pulled around partway around the small area where his bed was. He then looked down at himself: fortunately, he was still dressed in his uniform, although it was slightly rumpled, and there was a white sheet draped over him, pulled up to his waist. Once he realised that hair was most likely ruffled like his clothes, and he quickly reached his hands up to pat it down.

"Calm down, it looks fine."

Kurt's eyes snapped back to the other boy. "Why am I in the infirmary?" He voice held some snark, a defence mechanism for the confusion that he was feeling.

Anderson uncrossed his legs and leaned back, draping his arms over the arms of the chair, before answering nonchalantly, "You fell and hit your head."

"Hit my..."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to recall what he last remembered before he had blacked out. He remembered winning the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, and remembered the celebrations that followed. He remembered leaving his team mates and the cheering fans to find some solitude; the Room of Requirement. He remembered being disappointed when finding the room filled with upturned chairs and ripped cushions. He also remembered the soft crying and the small whisper, before-

"You!"

The other boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! He attempted to sit himself up before wincing in pain, and settling for thrusting his index finger out at the Gryffindor boy instead. "You hexed me! You fucking hexed me!"

Anderson raised his eyebrow again, "I did no such thing."

"_**Yes you fucking did, you prat!**_"

The shorter boy sighed deeply, in an almost patronising manner.

"Look, Hu- Kurt," Kurt's shock at the use of his first name was evident on his face, "I know we've had our differences," a small scoff, "but I really just want to put the past behind us. I didn't hex you."

There was a brief pause as Kurt registered what the boy had said.

"Then who the hell did?"

He shrugged his head and lifted his shoulders in a small, but not uncaring, shrug. "Another student? House elf? I don't know."

Kurt frowned, before slowly asking, "Then _why_ are _you_ here?"

"I...found you. You were unconscious, so I carried you here."

_He carried me h…?_ The Gryffindor boy was really starting to confuse Kurt; a person wouldn't, couldn't, change in such a short amount of time.

"You….why?"

The shorter boy sat up straighter in the chair and leaned forward slightly; before he had time to react, Kurt's right hand was encased by both of Blaine's. Kurt froze in shock for several seconds, and Blaine quickly took the opportunity to explain to Kurt before he pulled his hand away.

"I don't think you understand me fully when I say that 'I want to put the past behind us'. _I want to be friends, Kurt._"

Kurt stared into his hazel eyes, fixed on him with a serious look.

"Don't bullshit me."

"Kurt, I'm not lying to you!" Blaine threw his hands in up exasperation before he pushed himself out of the chair and turned to leave. Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't slightly miss the warmth on his hands, "You know what? Just forget it."

Kurt started to panic. If you had asked later him why he had been panicking, he wouldn't have been able to tell you; he didn't know. He just couldn't ignore the small flare of fright that ran through him at the other boy's retreating form.

_Anderson had a point_, he admitted to himself, begrudgingly. He could no longer remember why they were fighting, what the cause of their hatred toward each other even was. It was becoming immature and pointless, and nowadays, he could admit that he felt a small twinge of weariness every time he had finished a small match of insult-throwing and hexing with him in one of the corridors. He pushed himself up a bit straighter, his back propped up by large, cotton pillows.

Blaine only managed to take three steps away from the bed.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Blaine closed his eyes and smirked to himself briefly, still facing away from the other boy, before opening them and turning around slowly to face him.<p>

"What?"

"Just… wait, will you?"

He walked back to the bed and paused by the chair; he raised his eyebrow in silent question. Hummel sighed and dragged his pale hands down his face slightly, before they paused, covering the majority of his eyes and mouth.

"_Ihavenoideawhybutiagreewithwhatyousaidithinkweshou ldbefriends."_

"I… yeah you're gonna have to run that by me again. Maybe this time don't mumble into your hands."

He half expected Kurt to argue back at the hint of irritation that was present in his tone; to his surprise, the boy only frowned a little, before smothering his features into a neutral expression.

"I said, I have no idea why. But. I…_agree_ with you? With what you said. And, I think," he took a small deep breath and Blaine watched his eyes close tightly and his brow furrow, no doubt due to some inner turmoil that the boy was experiencing at admitting that his previous rival was actually _right_ about something, "I think that we should be… friends."

Kurt's eyes opened on 'friends', just as Blaine's widened it surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me." The annoyance seeping into his tone snapped Blaine back to focus of his plan; if he wanted Kurt to like him, he was going to have to hold back on the sharpness and anger that he usually reserved for the Slytherin.

A small, hopeful smile graced Blaine's face, and he had to give some credit to Kurt for trying to return it, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So. Friends."

"Yeah." Kurt let out. His voice was slightly breathy; he was nervous.

Blaine most definitely did not find this fact cute. Not at all.

The grin on his face became more pronounced as he felt his plan falling into place, and he shoved his hands into his pockets to refrain from fist pumping.

"Good… so, I need to go now, I, er, have some Potions homework to finish for tomorrow." He broke eye contact and looked at the floor for a moment, composing himself, before flashing Kurt another smile; he looked more relaxed now against the pillows with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll see you around, Kurt."

"Bye… Blaine," The Gryffindor's smile got wider, if that was possible, and he headed towards the door, calling out a quick 'No problem!' at the 'And thank you!' that was shouted after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched him leave the room, and he caught himself smiling. He felt like his world had been turned upside down too suddenly; in just one day, he had gone from becoming enemies with Blaine Anderson to sort-of friends. Kurt would be lying if he didn't say that scared him a little, he had after all grown up hating the boy.<p>

However, he was passed that now. He was mature. He didn't want to spend the rest of his school life hating someone because of a small, trivial event that might have taken place between the boys all those years ago. Kurt Hummel was a changed man.

_I mean, you never know, I could end up becoming good friends with the boy._

He laughed at himself, at his naivety. No, he wouldn't go that far. They would probably be acquaintances at the most.

Nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! From now on, I'm going to be posting new chapters on tumblr too, and maybe on Live journal if I sign up. My tumblr is .com if anyone wants to follow it on there or message me about updates or suggestions. Thank you so much for reading :D<strong>


	12. Alliance

**Someone seems to be on a roll (it's about fucking time) **

* * *

><p>Word had spread about Blaine's eviction off the Gryffindor Quidditch team and tryouts for the position of the new Gryffindor seeker were being held that afternoon; Wes Montgomery, the Gryffindor captain, being the over-organised control freak that he is, obviously did not want to let any time go to waste before his team started practicing again for their next match.<p>

Blaine frowned at the sign-up sheet and ignored the dull ache in his chest. He wondered what student would be chosen to take his place to lead Gryffindor to victory. Would they be as loved by the Gryffindors as Blaine was?

_Was, _He thought bitterly.

Ever since the big game between the two rival houses, Blaine had been avoided like the plague; the only form of communication being hateful glares and judgemental looks given to him by the rest of his house, and even by some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The first few times he had tried to explain in desperation to them that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to lose the game to the Slytherins, but now, after his attempts had been ignored and dismissed every time he tried, he just turned away and pretended not to notice them or the way his throat closed up slightly at every glower.

On the other hand, the Slytherins had become more '_interactive' _with him, congratulating him on the game and on his 'brilliant presentation on how to _not _ride a broomstick', and patting him on the back, maybe a little too forceful that necessary.

Speaking of Slytherins, Kurt was now out of the Infirmary and was recovering from his few bruises he'd obtained when he'd fallen, or so Blaine had heard. He had distanced himself from the taller boy ever since he had agreed to become friends with the Gryffindor three days ago, giving Blaine time to secure his plans before he made any more moves.

He knew that there was no way that he would be able to 'woo' the boy within a matter of days; it would take time for Kurt to trust him and relax around him for him to even start thinking about getting the boy to fall for him. He would have to develop this so-called 'friendship' further; move from acquaintances to actual inside-jokes, sleepovers-every-weekend friends.

Blaine took one last look at the long list of names before him, and spun on his heel, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast, certain that he'd have to sit alone. Again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lady Hummel."<p>

A pair of toned, tanned arms wrapped themselves from behind him as he tucked into his breakfast at the long Slytherin table: scrambled eggs on toast.

"Good morning, Santana." He rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the fond twinkle in them.

Santana slid into the seat on his right; she was wearing a white uniform shirt (the shirt being unbuttoned by one button too many, showing off slightly more than necessary) and a pair of black trousers, with her robe draped carelessly over the seat next to her, effectively preventing anyone else from sitting on her other side.

A bowl appeared in front of her and she tipped some of the diced watermelon into it, spearing her fork into a piece.

"How are you liking being treated like royalty?" She asked, wryly, popping the watermelon piece into her mouth.

So maybe 'royalty' was exaggerating a bit, but it wasn't far off. Ever since the game three days ago, Kurt had gained a fair amount of respect from the rest of the Slytherins and some them had gone as far to even start a 'Kurt Hummel Appreciation' club, which Kurt had already grown fed up of; apparently, being surrounded by an obsessive group of 12 and 13 year olds whilst being bound to a hospital bed wasn't a great situation to be in.

"I'm not been treated like _royalty, _Santana," he sighed, "And it's not all that great, you know. It was just one game."

Santana arched one of her eyebrows at his response.

"What's up with you lately? You're acting differently," She pointed her fork at him, "You know, the _normal _and _sane_ Kurt Hummel would be loving all this attention.

She was right, Kurt couldn't deny that. As much as he refused to admit it aloud, Kurt loved attention. Whether he was having a conversation with a small group of friends, or playing a Quidditch game in front of the entire school, he loved to be the centre of focus. This was the 'usual' Kurt Hummel; now, the thrill of the spotlight seemed dull and pointless.

The conversation with Blaine in the Infirmary had sparked a change in him; rethinking his relationship with the Gryffindor had effectively caused him to reconsider his views on other things, like his popularity, for example. Was it really that important? He had one year left at this place and then he'd be out in the real world where his insignificant high school popularity would mean nothing. What was the point of bothering with something so trivial if it was going to last?

He sighed again; his fork clattered gently against his plate as he put it down. Kurt stared off into the distance, trying to form his loud thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I… I don't know. I just. It doesn't seem to matter anymore to me, you know?"

Kurt turned to face her and was met with a look of sheer confusion.

"It's like," He shifted in his seat as he explained, "You're popular, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, that's in here. Inside these stone walls."

"And?..." She prompted.

"Well what happens when you're outside of this place? Are you popular then? What about when you're no longer here on a daily basis? What will happen to your popularity then? It will be non-existent."

Her face did not change; still confused.

"What I'm saying is that, after next year, you won't be adored, or feared, by everyone. You'll just be another person in the outside world, the same as everyone else. So what's the point of worrying about inconsequential things? We should be focusing on our future, when we get out of this place."

There was at least a ten second pause after Kurt's passionate speech, where both of them sat in silence.

"Jesus Chris, Hummel. You sure know how to make a girl feel depressed."

Santana pushed her bowl away from her and swung her legs around to stand up; Kurt let out a small disappointed sigh. Not surprisingly, his message hadn't gotten through to her.

"I'm off to find me certain Hufflepuff." She smirked and gave him a wink, before walking away from the table, hips swaying with each step, "Later, Lady lips!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes Santana could be a little dense when it came to responsibility and talking about serious matters; it must be fun to think of life as one continuous game. He quickly realised that until a few days ago, this had been how he'd seen things.

_Maybe a person __**could**__ change in such a small amount of time_, he mused. Not only thinking about himself anymore.

His eyes scanned the room full of students around him, some laughing loudly with their friends whilst some were still trying to shake themselves from sleep; his eyes reached their target.

Anderson sat alone on the end of the Gryffindor table nearest to the door. He had been avoided by at least a three seat radius, some Gryffindors even choosing to stand by their seated friends, others sitting on their friend's lap, rather than being near the boy. Kurt tried to dismiss the small twinge of guilt that ran through him at the thought. He blamed himself slightly for Blaine's misfortune of being abandoned by the rest of his house; it led him to wonder whether he would be in the same position had the Gryffindor grabbed the snitch instead. The least he could for the boy was to make him feel less lonely. He had agreed to try to be civil to him, had he not?

Kurt hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his satchel off the floor and folded his robe over his arm. He then stood up slowly, took a deep breath, _please don't let this be a bad idea,_ before striding away from the Slytherin table quickly, not giving himself a chance to back out.

* * *

><p><em>This was a bad idea,<em> Blaine thought to himself as he sat alone, again, at the end of the long table. Having a long night's rest had not only recharged the other Gryffindors' bodies, but their hated for him also. He was currently being sneered at by a scrawny first year, who probably had no idea why he was angry at Blaine; he'd just joined in his fellow Gryffindors, not wanting to be the odd one out. Blaine glared back dangerously at him and the boy's eyes widened and he quickly diverted his attention back to his friends' Chudley Canons conversation.

The remaining milk, from his cereal, in his bowl swirled round with every turn of his spoon, echoing the whirlwind of ache in his chest. He smiled bitterly to himself at the thought.

He had never felt so lonely in his life, not even when he'd received a stink-hex from Hummel in the third grade and his friends had, apologetically, avoided him for a whole week. But alas, this time there was no stink-hex as an excuse, only his failure to lead his team to victory.

Blaine sighed to himself, _this plan better be worth it._

The click of shoes against the floor near to him made him look up quickly to see who or what had dared to approach him.

"Hello, Hob…" a small cough, "Blaine."

An odd sense of appreciation ran through Blaine at Kurt's obvious efforts not to insult him. The taller boy stood, shifting from one foot to the other with his satchel over his shoulder and his robe grasped in a tight grip between both of his hands, eyes darting around the room nervously. It was then that Blaine noticed the utter silence that had settled over the Great Hall. Blaine chanced a glance at the other students; each and every one of them had turned to face the couple. The small boy, who been glaring before now sat, shocked, with his mouth open comically. Blaine would have laughed had it been under different circumstances.

It was as if he had flipped a switch in them, as soon as they realised that he was staring back at them, they chatter started up again in a much-too-enthusiastic manner.

He felt a swish of air next to him before he realised Kurt had slid into the seat next to him.

"Shocking the student body to silence again, eh?" Kurt let out a small, strained laugh.

Blaine shook himself and let out a small laugh of his own. "Yeah, I hate seeing them bored."

He smiled at the taller boy's answering grin and the warmth that was seeping into his grey-blue eyes, reminding himself that he was only happy because Kurt was eating out of the palm of his hand.

"So… how are things?"

Blaine knew that Kurt had obviously heard about him being kicked off the Quidditch team and being treated like a pariah by the rest of his house, had the fact that he was sitting alone at breakfast not given it away, so he knew that this was only asked either because the boy truly cared or that he wanted to fill the awkward silence that had started to settle between them. Blaine was counting on the latter.

"Things are…" He grimaced slightly, "Things could be better, I suppose."

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. Kurt didn't reply; he nodded weakly, staring down at his hands that were still clutching onto the robe on his lap. This was unexpected behaviour for the Slytherin, who never usually came across as nervous or to let up any chance to have his say.

The shorter boy cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, how are you? Have you recovered?"

"Yes. Yes, I have, thanks," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, "Just a few bruises here and there, but aside from that I'm perfect."

Kurt gave a little grin.

_There's the Kurt Hummel I know,_ Blaine thought wryly.

"Oh, that's goo-"

"Listen, Blaine."

Blaine stopped at the interruption and turned his head sideways to face Kurt fully. The other boy's face was drawn into a slight frown, his brow furrowing, and his glasz eyes held a trace of guilt.

"I'm really..." He stopped a took a deep breath, releasing it shakily, "I'm really sorry about what's happened. No one deserves this, not even _you_." He added with a short laugh, referring back to their previous dislike for one another.

Blaine didn't reply so Kurt continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you need anyone to talk to… I said I'd try to be fri…"

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just tell Blaine that he was there for him if he needed anyone? Maybe because it was so out of character for him. Maybe because it scared him so much at the thought of him being there for Blaine. At the thought of him <em>wanting<em> to be there for Blaine. Things were changing so quickly and Kurt was having a hard time trying to catch up with them; he was struggling to get a handle on his new, not feelings, no, his new views on things?

_Maybe agreeing to be friends with Blaine too soon was a bad idea._

"Kurt."

He looked up, meeting warm, hazel eyes.

"I think I know what you're trying to say, and I really do appreciate it, Kurt. Thank you."

The genuine smile on Blaine's face released a wave of tension in him that he didn't know he had, allowing him to relax slightly and smile.

"It's no problem."

* * *

><p>They chatted amiably for another half an hour, both finding out that they had much more in common with each other than they had initially expected: both boys enjoyed watching and singing along to many muggle musicals (though it pained Kurt to admit it) including The Sound of Music, Singing in the Rain, and Wicked (Kurt declaring that he could hit the high F in Defying Gravity easily).<p>

The students surrounding them took turns to glance at them before murmuring to those around them about how strange a sight it was to see a lion and a snake getting along.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So I wasn't supposed to post the next chapter until next week but I finished it today so I thought 'why the hell not?' . I'm quite busy next week (college, work, family stuff) so I may not be able to get out a chapter next week; it might have to be the week after, I'm sorry to say :( Anyway, thank you so much if you're still reading this fic, despite me being an asshole and messing you all around with what happened last year (I'm never going to forgive myself for that 'hiatus') I'm also actually really getting into writing this fic now that I have more ideas. Please please feel free to review (<em>please)<em> if you want. All suggestions on how I could improve this fic for you are most welcome :) Also, thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited the story recently!****Finally, please feel free to follow my tumblr for updates on the progress of the story and for new chapter releases: .com Thanks again :D x**


End file.
